1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display method and a display system. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and a system for adjusting display parameters.
2. Related Art
Before televisions are delivered to customers, adjustment of display parameters such as gamma and white balance (WB) has to be performed on the televisions to comply with customer's specifications. FIG. 1 is a conventional adjusting structure of display parameters. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional adjusting structure 10 is to execute adjusting software of gamma and white balance on a computer 12. The computer 12 is connected to a television 16 to be tested through a tool board 14, so as to write adjusting data of gamma and white balance into the television 16 through the tool board 14, and display images on the television 16. The computer 12 is further connected to a color analyzer 18, and the color analyzer 18 can be used to measure the display parameters such as gamma, chroma of images displayed on the television 16, and the adjusting software executes a corresponding adjustment procedure of the display parameters.
FIG. 2 is a conventional adjustment procedure of display parameters. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the conventional adjustment procedure, the adjusting software on the computer 12 first executes initialization on a gamma and white balance adjusting condition (step S202). That is, the adjusting software sets the television to a condition suitable for adjusting gamma and white balance, for example, to turn off a light sensor of the television to avoid an external light source from influencing the light sensor to change a luminance of the image, etc. Then, the adjusting software executes a gamma adjustment and verification procedure (step S204). That is, the adjusting software measures chroma and gamma of the image displayed on the television 16 by using the color analyzer 18, and verifies whether the measured chroma and gamma are in accordance with the customer's specifications, and if not, the television 16 is adjusted according to the chroma and gamma and a recursive verification is performed until the chroma and gamma are in accordance with the customer's specifications. Finally, the adjusting software executes a white balance adjustment and verification procedure (step S206), by which the adjusting software also measures gamma and chroma of the image displayed on the television 16 by using the color analyzer 18, and verifies whether the measured gamma and chroma are in accordance with the customer's specifications on the white balance, and if not, the television 16 is adjusted according to the chroma and gamma and a recursive verification is performed until the gamma and chroma are in accordance with the customer's specifications.
The aforementioned adjustment and verification procedures are repeated on each of the televisions to be delivered, which consumes a lot of time, and does not meet today's high demand on production efficiency.